ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Odyssey Network (reboot)
Overview This is the reboot of Odyseey Network after it shutdown in 2001. Henson Shows * Muppet Babies * Mopatop's Shop * Fraggle Rock * Jim Henson's Animal Show * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Mother Goose Stories * Secret Life of Toys * Animal Jam * The Ghost of Faffner Hall * The Hoobs * Dog City * Fraggle Rock (animated) * Sesame Street * Play With Me Sesame * The Muppet Show * Muppets Tonight * Bear in The Big Blue House * MuppeTelevision * Donna's Day * Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola * Big Bag * The Pajanimals * Aliens in the Family * Dinosaurs (1991) Non Henson Shows * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Madeline * Johnny and the Sprites * Out of the Box * Handy Manny * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Higglytown Heroes * Franklin * Calliou * Franny's Feet * Super WHY! * WordWorld * Peep and the Big Wide World * Little Bear * Rolie Polie Olie * George Shrinks * Max and Ruby * Eureeka's Castle * Cro * The Big Garage * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Barney and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * LazyTown * Allegra's Window * Gullah Gullah Island * Ovide and the Gang * The Oz Kids * Ni-Hao Kai-Lan * Blue's Clues * Wimzie's House * Peppa Pig * The Puzzle Place * Dragon Tales * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat * Groundling Marsh * Henry's Amazing Animals * Kratt's Creatures * The Triplets * The Babaloos * Sports Cartoons (1985) * Go Baby! * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? * The KangaZoo Club * Spider! * The Adventures of Spot * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Robot and Monster * Planet Sheen * Winx Club * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Doug * Hey Arnold! * Rocket Power * As Told by Ginger * ChalkZone * Rugrats * All Grown Up! * Kappa Mikey * The Loud House * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty * Lizzie McGuire * Meeow! * Angelmouse * Archibald the Koala * Pablo the Little Red Fox * The Sooty Show * Sooty & Co * Sooty Heights * Sooty (2001) * Sooty (2011) * Sergeant Stripes * Meg & Mog * Sheeep * Big Sister & Little Brother * Animal Stories * James the Cat * Ethelbert the Tiger * Astroblast! * Kipper * Binka * Schoolhouse Rock! * Poppets Town * Crystal Tipps and Alistair * Pinky Dinky Doo * Gofrette * Percy the Park Keeper * Junglies * Playbox (1980s TV series) * Upstairs Downstairs Bears * Charley and Mimmo * Kit & Pup * Hey Duggee * True and the Rainbow Kingdom * Fluffy Gardens * A Little Curious * El Perro y el Gato * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Garfield and Friends * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * The Tomfoolery Show * Lucky Luke (1983 TV series) * Bananaman * Ned's Newt * The All-New Popeye Hour * Popeye and Son * Fraidy Cat (1975 TV series) * Bobby's World * Sitting Ducks * Yakkity Yak * Corneil and Bernie * My Dad the Rock Star * Martin Mystery * Totally Spies! * Shuriken School * The Secret Show * Fly Tales * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * What a Cartoon! * Dexter's Laboratory * Johnny Bravo * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Mike, Lu & Og * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Sheep in the Big City * Time Squad * Grim & Evil * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Evil Con Carne * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Camp Lazlo * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Squirrel Boy * Class of 3000 * Chowder * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Adventure Time * Regular Show * The Amazing World of Gumball * Uncle Grandpa * Steven Universe * Clarence * We Bare Bears * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Mighty Magiswords * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Craig of the Creek * Get 'Em Tommy! * Ben 10 (2016/2017) * Summer Camp Island * Victor and Valentino * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart * Robotboy * The Cramp Twins * Fat Dog Mendoza * The Bagel and Becky Show * Rescue Heroes (TV series) * The Tick (animated TV series) * Teen Titans Go! * Unikitty! * Mixels * Richie Rich (1980 TV series) * The Foxbusters * Hilltop Hospital * The Beatles (TV series) * Cool McCool * The Little Lulu Show * Mister Magoo * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo * What's New, Mr. Magoo? * Edgar & Ellen * Pucca * Sabrina the Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * Skunk Fu! * Pecola * Pelswick * Karate Kat * The Three Friends and Jerry * Dennis the Menace (1986 TV series) * All-New Dennis the Menace * The Addams Family (1973 TV series) * The Addams Family (1992 TV series) * Tracey McBean * Time Warp Trio * Samurai Pizza Cats * Sonic X * Pumper Pups * Frootie Tooties * Boo! * Hector's House * Wobbly Land * The Little Flying Bears * I Got a Rocket * Cyborg Kuro-chan (english dub) * Animal Yokocho (english dub) * Bluey (2018 TV series) * Paddington (1975 TV series) Category:TV Channels Category:Fraggle Rock Category:Muppets Category:Reboot Category:Television Channels Category:Channels Category:Television channels Category:Sesame Street Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Category:Revival Category:Kids Channels Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:The Muppets Category:Family TV channels Category:Kids Television Channels